<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I can't lose you too" by imbxdateverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751972">"I can't lose you too"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything'>imbxdateverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, FebuWhump2021, M/M, alt propmt: "i cant lose you too"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus hates anything and everything that led him to this moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I can't lose you too"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>and, thus, we're ending Febuwhump2021 with this<br/>unfortunate, I know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't lose you, too." Klaus shakily whispered at the fallen man in front of him.</p><p>His hands reached to touch Dave's face uncertainly, wanting to focus on anything but the bleeding wound in his chest.</p><p>"Stay with me, please." The tears seemed to fall on their own accord as Dave's eyes grew more and more unfocused.</p><p>Dave smiled slightly as he took in a ragged breath and released it.</p><p>His last.</p><p>The sounds around the couple fell quiet, leaving Klaus' sobs to fill the silence.</p><p>-</p><p>Klaus gasped awake, tears falling down his cheeks.</p><p>The memories of his dream came to him, opening a new dam for tears to fall as he lay, shaking, on his childhood bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well this was terrible,,, imma just take a month long break now</p><p>thank you for reading:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>